Donderslag: Stad van As
Welkom allemaal bij Stad van As! Stad van As Hij had ons moeten redden, maar nu is hij dood. Nadat zijn vader is overleden, gaat de jonge Molotov op reis naar de geboortestad van zijn vader, om daar zijn as te verstrooien, zoals die had gewild. Hij reist ver van zijn geboortestad, de hoofdstad met de riddersgilde die was beschermd door de muren van het reusachtige paleis. Nu is hij ver weg van de bescherming en helemaal alleen, waar Pugomancher en al zijn hulpjes hem zonder moeite kunnen pakken. Dan komt hij in een vreemd stadje, waar elke dag hetzelfde lijkt te gebeuren. Molotov is vastbesloten om het stadje te helpen, maar hij komt erachter dat niet iedereen is als hij zich voordoet en ze dragen allemaal hun eigen verhalen mee. Zal Molotov het mysterie kunnen ontrafelen? Uitleg Dit verhaal gaat iets anders worden. Ik doe zeg maar 1 hoofdstuk heden en dan weer een hoofdstuk verleden, dus om en om. Hoop dat jullie het kunnen volgen xD En ik werk met titels, die waarschijnlijk echt belachelijk worden xD Oh en de hoofdstukken van het verleden lopen niet op volgorde en gaan vaak weer over een ander personage, erg ingewikkeld dus xD De hoofdstukken van het verleden hebben meestal ook wat te maken met wat er in het hoofdstuk van de toekomst voorkomt, maar soms is het ook gewoon een introductie van iemand. Proloog Een bloedrode schemering verkleurde de hemel. Alles leek rustig en het was erg stil. Te stil, vond Charmen. Meestal floten de vogeltjes hem wakker, maar het ochtendlied was nergens te bekennen. Die zijn natuurlijk gevlucht. Een duister gevaar kwam eraan. Eentje die niet meer te stoppen was. Een rilling liep over zijn ruggengraat naar zijn staart. Hij was bang voor wat het zou brengen. Hij hoorde zijn partner kreunen in haar warme nest en hoe ze zich uitstrekte. Haar voetstapjes deden de grond lichtjes trillen. Ze kwam naast hem staan op het balkon en legde zijn staart op zijn rug. ‘We gaan het overleven, Charmen, dat doen we altijd,’ zei ze zelfverzekerd. Charmen zuchtte. ‘Dat weet ik, maar niemand weet wat het zal doen!’ jammerde hij, ‘Je bent hoogzwanger, Whittywing, we moeten bij elkaar blijven voor ons kind!’ Hij onderzocht haar dikke buik. ‘Zal het nog komen voor de storm?’ vroeg hij. ‘Cricky zei dat het pas na de vloek geboren zal worden. Dus wij -in ieder geval ik- zullen altijd bij ons jong zijn,’ stelde ze hem gerust. ‘Toch kan ik nog steeds niet geloven dat we verloren hebben van haar!’ gromde Charmen. Boos ontblootte hij zijn klauwen en trok ze daarna weer in. ‘We hebben niet verloren, we zijn nog niet dood. En ik zal mijn leven geven om van haar te winnen, maar ik zou haar nooit kunnen doden, zo ben ik niet, Charm, tenslotte is dit allemaal begonnen door mij.’ Whittywing boog droevig haar kop. ‘De ondergang van ons rijk zal door mij komen!’ kreunde ze. Met zijn staart bracht hij haar kop weer omhoog, om haar recht in de ogen te kunnen kijken. ‘Dit is niet jouw schuld, Whitty, iedereen hier heeft verhalen met vijanden, we moeten ermee leren leven en het accepteren. Dat zal ons sterker maken. Als je jezelf vergeeft, zal de rest dat ook doen.’ ‘Maar Vortessa niet, zij zal mij altijd haten, wat ik ook doe.’ Charmen opende zijn mond om wat te zeggen, maar voordat hij de kans kreeg klopte iemand op de deur. ‘Koning Charmen, Koningin Whittywing, zou ik u mogen storen?’ Het was de stem van Cricky. Whitty zuchtte nog even en trippelde toen vermoeid naar de deur. ‘Kom maar,’ antwoordde Charmen. Zijn partner waste zich nog heel snel. Haar witte vacht glansde weer en ze zag er meteen een stuk beter uit. Hoewel de verslagenheid in haar heldergele ogen te zien was. Er spuwde niet meer de dansende vuur toen ze in de bossen rende en al haar vijanden versloeg. Haar pit was weg en haar onverschrokkenheid ook. Maar diep vanbinnen wist hij dat de Whittywing die hij kende daar nog ergens was. ‘Je komt hier zeker weer voor een onderzoek?’ vroeg hij aan de lichtbruin gestreepte kat. Cricky knikte. ‘Jep, even controleren of alles goed is.’ ‘Dan ga ik alvast naar beneden,’ besloot Charmen. Hij trippelde naar zijn partner en gaf haar een snelle lik over haar wang. ‘Veel succes!’ fluisterde hij in haar oor. ‘Dank je,’ antwoordde ze. Whittywing sprong op haar nest en ging liggen, zodat Cricky haar kon onderzoeken. Charmen liep rustig door het paleis. De eikenhouten muren waren wit geschilderd en hingen vol met schilderijen van zijn voorouders. Hij trippelde een heel eind verder, aan het einde van de gang, waar het laatste schilderij hing. Het schilderij was van zijn vader geweest, Koning Trips. De grote koning had zijn schilderij het grootste van allemaal gemaakt, hij was dan ook geen bescheiden kater. De bruin gestreepte kater was stevig gebouwd en had hele brede schouders. Er werd beweerd dat hij net zo groot als een hond was, maar Charmen wist wel beter. Dat was een sprookje. Toen hij de schilderijengang uit was, sloeg hij de hoek om naar de eetzaal. De gigantische kamer was gevuld met reusachtige, diamanten kroonluchters die niet eens licht nodig hadden om te schijnen. Verder stond er een lange tafel met meer dan genoeg plaatsen voor iedereen in het kasteel. Helemaal aan het einde bevond zich twee grote, prachtig versierde stoel. De stoelen van Charmen en Whittywing. Hij trippelde langs de tafel, naar de keuken. Waar de oude Betty al druk bezig was met het ontbijt. De poes slaakte een verschrikte kreet toen ze hem zag en haar haren kwamen overeind. ‘Jeetje, Koning Charmen, je liet me schrikken! Ik dacht even dat je een wachter van Vortessa was!’ De grijze poes met witte spikkels liet haar haren weer plat liggen. ‘Maar goed dat je zo oplettend bent, Betty, wie weet was ik dat ook!’ De poes besteedde verder geen aandacht meer aan hem en ging snel weer verder met het eten. ‘Uw ontbijt is bijna klaar, u kunt alvast plaats nemen als u wilt. Scarlett zal het dadelijk serveren!’ ‘Doe rustig aan hoor, Whitty is nog bezig samen met dokter Cricky aan hun dagelijkse ronde.’ ‘Gaat alles goed met haar?’ vroeg de kokkin, terwijl ze ondertussen wat kruiden op het vlees strooide. ‘Zeker weten! Cricky zei dat het een sterke kat zal worden,’ antwoordde Charmen. ‘Dat is mooi, het kind zal ons hoop geven in deze duistere tijden!’ ‘Moet ik de Zeven Broeders alvast halen misschien?’ stelde hij voor. ‘Als dat geen probleem zou dat heel fijn zijn! Bedankt, Koning Charmen!’ ‘Charmen,’ verbeterde hij haar. ‘Wij hebben al genoeg mee gemaakt samen, u bent een gelijke, we zouden u juist met respect moeten behandelen!’ Daar was Betty het niet mee eens. ‘Ik ben al blij genoeg dat Scarlett en ik hier mogen wonen. Zonder de bescherming van de muren zouden we hondenvoer zijn geweest!’ ‘Ach, zonder Scarlett hadden we vele veldslagen niet gewonnen en zonder u zouden we sterven van de honger! Geloof me, als we iemand dankbaar zijn, dan zijn het jullie wel.’ Hij trippelde de eetzaal uit op weg naar de toren. Met zijn poot duwde hij tegen de deur aan en die vloog open. Voor hem lag een hele lange wenteltrap, die hij helemaal moest beklimmen. Verschrikkelijk<, dacht hij. Charmen zuchtte even en sprong toen van traptrede naar traptrede. Het was een behoorlijke klim en vergde veel energie. Gelukkig heb ik dadelijk een lekker ontbijtje. Toen hij aan de top van de toren was gekomen opende hij de deur naar buiten. Hij stapte naar buiten en werd haast meteen omver geblazen door een krachtige windvlaag. Voor hem lag een redelijk smal pad die gelukkig omring werd door een hoge muur. Maar door de vierkante gaten kwam nog steeds veel wind. Vanaf hier kon je alles zien, als je door de gaten heen keek, alles wat hem toebehoorde en waarover hij heerste. Het hele Betoverde Bos was van hem. Zijn rijk grensde aan die van Vortessa, wat een verschrikkelijk groot nadeel was, want de koningin was goede vriendjes met de Pugomancher en dat kwam goed uit voor de Valse Koningin, want Dogania grensde aan die van haar. Gelukkig hadden ze al een hele tijd geen last meer van de Pugomancher en dat was allemaal aan Koning Puit, de koning vóór Koning Trips en tevens ook zijn vader. Puit had riddergildes uit heel Catania verzameld en vervolgens de Tweede Hondenoorlog aangevoerd. Eigenlijk moest Koning Puit het grootste schilderij hebben, die heeft tenminste echt wat bereikt, in tegenstelling tot zijn vader, Trips. Charmen kon niet blijer zijn dat Trips niet zijn echte vader was. Hij was geboren als een herder. Hij fokte schapen en verkocht ze daarna door aan slagers. Samen met zijn moeder, Julia, was hij opgegroeid op de boerderij. Ze waren gelukkig, maar hadden geen gemakkelijk leven. Maar toen Trips’ andere zoon, Flamen, overleed, moest Charmen koning worden. De koning van het Betoverde Bos schrok op uit zijn gedachte toen hij het belletje hoorde rinkelen van Betty. Het ontbijt was klaar! Snel rende hij naar de volgende toren, waar twee van de Zeven Broeders de wacht hielden. ‘Stinky en Sniezel! Het ontbijt is klaar, kunnen jullie je broers ook halen?’ riep hij vanuit de verte. Hij zag Sniezel knikken en hoopte maar dat hij hem had gehoord, want het kon ook één van Sniezels niezen zijn. Waar de kleine kat om bekend stond. Hij haastte zich weer terug naar de eetzaal. Waar Whitty al op hem stond te wachten. De moest maakten zich comfortabel in haar stoel en keek met gretige ogen naar wat Scarlett haar kwam brengen. De donkerrode poes had twee borden met ei en biefstuk voor haar zweven. Charmens mond waterde toen hij zijn favoriete ontbijtje zag en sprong op zijn stoel. ‘Dankjewel Scarlett,’ mauwde zijn partner tegen haar beste vriendin. ‘Geen probleem, Whitty, ik doe het graag,’ antwoordde ze. Scarlett was al vrienden met Whitty voordat Charmen haar überhaupt kende. Daarom mocht de poes haar bij haar bijnaam noemen. Ze was een prachtige, rode poes en had gele ogen zoals die van een wolf. Daarbij was ze ook nog eens redelijk handig met haar Magisch skill. Ze was bij rank drie nu en had sinds kort Langdurig trait ontvangen. Hierdoor had ze het uithoudingsvermogen van boodschappershond. ‘Waar blijven de Broeders?’ vroeg Whitty ongeduldig. ‘Ik heb Sniezel en Stinky gevraagd, maar ik weet niet zeker of ze het hebben begrepen,’ gaf Charmen toe. ‘Zal ik anders nog even kijken?’ stelde Scarlett voor. ‘Nee, jij hebt al genoeg gedaan. Ik kijk nog wel een keer,’ mauwde Charmen. Hij sprong van zijn stoel af en rende naar de deur van de toren. Riep Whitty hem terug. ‘Charmen, wij hebben wat belangrijkers te doen. We moeten Krompel bezoeken.’ Hij keek verbaasd terug. ‘Wat?! Wil jij onze laatste uren met die verdraaide tovenaar zitten?’ ‘Krompelsteen kan ons helpen! We moeten hem vragen hoe we deze vloek kunnen stop!’ ‘Ben je gek geworden?! Hij wil vast weer een deal maken, en die komen altijd met een hoge prijs.’ ‘Dit is geen magie, dit is gewoon informatie.’ Charmen zwaaide woest met zijn staart, maar dwong zich toen om wat kalmer te zijn. ‘Als dat is wat je wilt,’ zuchtte hij. ‘We vertrekken na het ontbijt,’ besloot Whittywing en ze zette toen haar tanden in het biefstuk. Na het ontbijt vertrokken ze naar de kelder, waar Krompelsteen op hen zat te wachten. Twee van de Broeders, Grombeer en Snotteslaap waren al op hun aan het wachten. ‘Dat jullie hem willen zien!’ snoof Snotteslaap. ‘Hij is weer in een aparte bui hoor, ik snap niet dat jullie hem niet gewoon vermoorden!’ bromde Grombeer. ‘Je weet heus wel waarom, we mogen van geluk spreken dat hij nog niet is uitgebroken! Dan zijn we het haasje.’ ‘Ach, zo erg haat hij jullie niet hoor. Krompel dood gewoon omdat hij dat leuk vindt!’ Charmen wuifde ze weg. ‘We moeten hem alleen spreken.’ De twee wachters knikten en trippelden de grot uit. Toen ze de cel naderde voelde hij dat zijn haren langzaam omhoog kwamen, maar dat effect had Krompel op iedereen. ‘Kijk eens aan, als dat niet mijn favoriete katten zijn! Koning Charmen en Koningin Whittywing. Wat een eer!’ Hij zag dat een rilling over zijn partners ruggengraat ging. Krompelsteen had dan ook een verschrikkelijke stem. Het was als een kind, maar dan kwaadaardig en plagerig. Moeilijk uit te leggen dus. Verder was de kat zijn uiterlijk ook niet veel beter. De kat had geen vacht en hier en daar wat plukken grijs. Zijn ogen waren redelijk groot en waren bijna helemaal gevuld met zijn donkergroene -de kleur van een pad- en beetje bruine iris. Zijn pupil was verder niet heel groot waardoor het als een gigantisch oog eruitzag. Zijn tanden waren donkergeel en zijn oren bekrast. Het was een verschrikkelijk gezicht. ‘Stop maar met de act, Krompel. We zijn hier om te vragen-’ Maar Krompel liet hem niet uitpraten. ‘Ik weet waarom jullie hier zijn. Ik weet alles!’ riep de enge kater blij uit. ‘Mooizo,’ gromde zijn partner, ‘Dan kan je ons het antwoord mooi vertellen.’ ‘Oeh, dus je wil een deal?’ vroeg hij knipogend. ‘Als je het ons vertelt, zullen we je vrijlaten,’ mauwde Charmen. ‘Pff, dat wil ik niet! Ik ben zo dadelijk toch weg! Nee, ik wil de naam van jullie kind!’ Gelukkig, dat is een betaalbare prijs. Of niet? ‘Wat, waarom?’ vroeg Whitty verbaasd. ‘Namen kunnen erg handig zijn.’ ‘Prima,’ ging Charmen akkoord. ‘De vloek valt niet meer te stoppen, maar jullie nakomeling zal jullie redden! Hij zal de verlosser worden!’ ‘Het wordt dus een hij?’ Charmen kon niet blijer zijn, het had hem niet heel veel uitgemaakt, maar toch wilde hij heel graag een zoon. ‘Bedankt,’ was het enige dat Whitty zei. Ze maakte aanstalten om weg te lopen en Charmen volgde haar. Boos sprong Krompelsteen tegen de ijzeren wanden van zijn cel. ‘Jullie zouden me vertellen wat de naam is! Vertel me de naam!’ schreeuwde hij woedend. De naaktkat siste woedend probeerde met zijn poten hun te pakken. Maar Whitty en Charmen waren al een eindje weg. Plotseling stopte ze. ‘Zijn naam is Neal. Prins Neal,’ antwoordde ze. Krompel kalmeerde weer en ging weer rustig in zijn nest zitten. Het enige wat hij nog zei was “Neal”. Toen ze de kelder weer uit waren heerste er onrust in het kasteel. Scarlett en Betty waren bang heen en weer aan het rennen. Grombeer rende op hun af. ‘Vortessa’s vloek is hier! We gaan eraan!’ De Zeven Broeders gingen dicht tegen elkaar aan staan. Scarletts en Betty’s staarten krulde in elkaar. Charmen drukte zijn vacht dicht tegen die van Whitty aan. ‘Het is zover,’ fluisterde hij, half tegen zichzelf en half tegen zijn partner. ‘Hij zal ons redden. Neal is onze enige hoop!’ Afscheid is een nieuw begin Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Verhalen